


Blooming Rose in the Desert Expanse

by clove



Series: Vampire Hunter Clove [2]
Category: Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Friendship/Love, Horror, Monsters, Mystery, Romantic love, Supernatural Elements, scientific experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clove/pseuds/clove
Summary: Clove joins the 'Great Nasser Caravan' in a journey across the desert expanse as a hired hand to deliver a mysterious cargo to waiting Capital scientists. Joined by a familiar face from her past she fights monsters, weather, and suspicion as the caravan rolls on. Sequel to My Three Leaf Clover.





	1. The Great Nasser Caravan

Pulling her scarf tighter against her face the the platinum blonde women settled her feet more comfortably beneath herself. Her companion, a young girl about 17 with a thin willowy build, olive skin, and inky black hair, quickly took a squealing tea pot off the hot plate. Her sister, a physical mirror of her elder sister, threw down a large pillow next to the blonde and mimicked her sitting position. 

“Hello, Amara,” The soft voice of the blonde crept out from behind her scarf. 

The little girl smiled and held out a looped piece of thread taunt in her fingers.

“Ah, Jacob's ladder again or something else?”

“Amara!” the sister chided, “Don't be a bother.” She held out a large ceramic mug steaming with hot tea to the blonde and sat down next to her sister. 

The pale women nodded her thanks as she took the offering. “Oh, she's not a bother Nuri. It's a nice way to pass the time.” She blew on the steam from the mug and took a tentative sip. “It's delicious as always, thank you.” Shifting the drink into one hand she began navigating the young girls string into the correct position. 

Nuri swayed slightly with the movement of the caravan as as she came to sit beside her sister with her own mug. She stretch over and carefully re tucked the door stop to prevent anymore desert dust from slipping inside. 

The woman took a sip from her mug and then said, “Well, it's a few hours until bed-down. Do you want to hear a story Amara?”

The little girl smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically. Her sister looked equally as interested. 

“What do you want to hear about?”

After a moment of thought the girl said, “Creatures!”

The blonde smiled. “You'll have to be a bit more specific. There are many creatures that walk, crawl, swim, and fly this world.”

Here Amara interjected, “Tell us about creatures in the snowy places Ms. Clove.”

Clove took a long draw on her tea then began her tale of the living snow mounds of the high range mountains.

Their nomadic convoy had been traveling across the desert expanse for the last 4 days. At least another 10 days were left until they finish their journey. The sister's small caravan had become Clove's home for the duration. 

Five days prior Clove had been sitting in shady tea house weighing her options. She had been careless and had ended up in a barren sandy land just as she was over due for a bout of sun syndrome sickness. Sand was no substitute for rich black dirt. If she had to bury herself in the shifting sands there was no guarantee she'd be well enough able to crawl back out before the desert covered her or worse she was drug out and eaten. Two options lay before her. 

Firstly, she could board a ship and transverse the sea. As a creature that tended to sink rather then float she did not like this option. The other was to transverse the desert expanse to reach the rich forest and grass lands of the river flood valley. The most common route was to skirt the end of the expanse which made a wide curving arch. This was the safest way but it was also the longer of the two routes. The other way was to cut straight through the expanse risking monster attack while you weave around Noble wreckage from the war against the OSB. This was the only route the dhampire reasoned would work. Unfortunately, traveling the desert expanse on a cyber-horse by oneself while worrying your debilitating genetic sickness could show its head at any moment did not work. 

“Leaving tomorrow at dawn!” bellowed a loud voice from the street. “The great Nasser Caravan starts its journey to cut a line straight through the desert Expanse!”

'How convenient' Clove tossed some coins on the table, fixed her veil so only her aqua eyes peaked out and leaned against a pillar to listen from the shadows. 

The man was portly with large guerrilla arms covered in hair and sported a thick full beard. He stood up on the ledge of a fountain waving his arms as he made his announcement. 

“We are on an urgent timeline and are looking to hire new-watchers and gunmen to protect our people!” A few gathered only to immediately scoff or out right laugh at the man before moving on with their day. A young mocha skinned man with wavy brown hair at the crier's side seemed embarrassed by the whole ordeal and kicked at pebbles on the ground. 

The guerrilla man continued. “A rich pay with food and board included await you on the adventure of a lifetime!” Here he punctuated his pitch by pointing at able bodied men. “You, you, or how about you sir?” Passers by continued to ignore the man's pleas as he continued to spin the venture as being less deadly then it ultimately was. Clove pushed off the pillar and approached the pair. 

“Maybe you should pitch you venture to adventurous foreigners instead of locals who know better.”

The boisterous man pointed a thick finger at approaching women and dismounted from his perch. The younger man simply stared, a common place occurrence for the beautiful women. Even veiled and hidden away as she was she gave off a presence that drew others to her. 

“Adventurous foreigners such as yourself I presume?”

Clove shrugged. “Adventurous, I suppose. Foreign, most definitely. I need to get across the expanse as fast as possible. You're cutting a line straight through. Let us help one another.” 

A wide grin spread across the bearded man's face showcasing a mouth of white teeth. “I agree.” He held out his hand. “Name's Baqi Nasser, leader of the Nasser Caravan!”

Clove grasps his hand, her small pale hand disappearing into his large tanned one. “My name is Clove. I'm a hunter and from what I hear of the Expanse you'll need someone like me.”

“Ha! What luck! Yes, Yes – a woman of your caliber would be greatly appreciated!” He gestured to his companion to come closer. “This young one is Dmitri.” The young man shyly approached and shook Clove's hand. “He is my second in command as it were. Come, we can walk and talk.”

The trio started to move away from the town's center. “You see normally we would take the safest route but also normally we transport regional products. Along with being transporters the Caravan is a family unit. We try and keep our people as safe as possible. However, this time we are charged with transporting an more exotic and expensive item. Our clients are insistent on a specific timeline and say they will make it very worth our while. ”

“Hm...” was the only response Clove gave to this bit of information. Expensive items, on a tight timeline, and with a hefty price tag often meant Noble tech. Most likely it would be on the way to the Capital after getting to the river. Clove said nothing of her suspicions but if anything the transporting of possibly dangerous Noble tech justified her presence. 

The crowds began to thin as they exited the market area and Baqi continued. He explained their usual routine of circling up at night, setting a watch, and placing thermal barriers. All manner of creature populated the desert sands such as Sand Poolers, Sand Wolves, and Night Wasps that only grew in number and ferocity the farther into the Expanse you went. 

“So, how many do you have for this night-watch?” Clove asked as they neared what must have been their caravans. The friendly wave Dmitri and Baqi got from a small dark hair girl confirmed this. Dmitri strode out toward her and scooped her into his arms. 

“Our caravan is 5 cyber-horse drawn vehicles and one diesel. 4 medium sized, one small, and one,” here he gestured to the monstrous metal paneled vehicle they where walking toward, “huge one. This is where we store our extra cyber-horses and the majority of our cargo although each camper can store things on top or below. We like to maximize space and profit.” This last bit he said with a grin. 

“You have room for one more horse I hope?”

“Oh yes!” He replied looking pleased, “We have two open hanging stalls actually. Saves us some more money, we'll only need to buy one more steed instead of two. Oh, sorry I forgot to answer your question. We have 20 total, mind you not all are fighters. We usually split in ten and ten, day and night groups. We'll probably just do a few extra on nights plus you and our other adventurous foreigner.”

Baqi showed Clove around and introduced her to many of the other Nassers and a shaved head, large shouldered standout; the other foreigner. They parted ways for the night and Clove had her last comfortable night sleep in her inn room before meeting back with the caravan at dawn with Ives in tow. 

The following three days and nights went without incident. Clove slept during the day in the smallest caravan that the sisters used and stood atop it at night. Over the orange glow of the thermal barriers she would scan the sands for any signs of animals. Dmitri would shyly point out the gaping maws of Sand Poolers in the distance and the sharp howls of roaming packs of wolves. The fourth day passed peacefully as well. The call came to circle up just as Clove was finishing her tale. 

The dhampire finished the last of her tea and handed the mug back to Nuri. She removed her veil to expose a thick ponytail of platinum blonde hair that hung to her waist and began gearing up. Clove gave Amara a pat on the head and exited the vehicle. The air still hung hot with the heat from the cloudless day. She approached the circle center where her fellow watch-men gathered. 

Baqi, with a mouth full of smoked meat, began lecturing the crowd. “Stay vigilant, don't get complacent, and look out for each other!” He took a large swig from his canteen and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “Alright get to where you ought to be!”

 

“Rousing and elegant as always...” Clove murmured to Dmitri as the pair walked their respected spots. This earned a chuckle and smile from the shy man who in four days had said but a dozen full sentences to the dhampire. 

Clove climbed a top the sister's wagon and surveyed the landscape. The others did the same. Some taking spots atop the other wagons while others chit chatted and walked the grounds. Four hours passed in this quiet way until all hell broke loose. 

A piercing howl cut clean through the night air. Additional howls joined the first in a melodic night song; a song that drew closer and closer to the caravan. Clove's eyes found a horde of moving masses. With fur a sandy brown to blend into the desert she could make out a dozen four legged animals heading toward their direction. 

“Men stand ready, wolves incoming!” cried Dmitri from below her. The sound of ammo being loaded and weapons being checked added to the wolves song. 

Clove pulled her short sword from where it sat against her hip as she studied the rapidly appearing animals. The creatures had large shoulders and thick looking skulls. So thick and plated, their eyes sat wider then a predator's should. 

“How do they plan to by pass the barriers? Jumping?” The woman's answer shortly from the wolves themselves. The animals thundered toward the barriers, jumped into the air, and dove straight into the ground only to burst up on the other side in an explosion of sand. A shower of particles rained down on the watch-men as wolf after wolf popped up from the ground. 

“Oh,” muttered Clove as she positioned her grip for a downward stab. Lithely she jumped from the roof of the caravan and down atop the nearest animal. Her short sword cleaved straight through the animal spine rendering its back legs useless. Whimpering in pain the wolf tried to crawl away on its belly, dragging its legs behind it. Clove pulled out the blade and quickly sliced the animals head off; ending its pain. 

The night air rapidly filled with the smell of gunshots, burnt flesh, and blood as the wolves rampaged through the enclosed area. A low guttural growl caused Clove to pivot as a large wolf charged straight toward her with its head down. 

Clove readied her stand and with one forcefully straight motion sunk her short sword into the growling beast's eye. There was a sickening sound of flesh tearing before the the tip of the blade crack into the back of the animal's skull. Blood gushed from the wound as the creature gave its last death gasps and fell over. The sword was firmly lodged in place and instead of struggling with the weapon Clove decided to abandon it in favor for her plethora of daggers hanging on an modified shoulder holster. 

She made her way around the perimeter helping the other overwhelmed Nasser watchmen with their skirmishes. Quick flashes of silver flew from the air as she sank dagger after dagger into the wolves skulls. 

“Clove! Watch out!” cried Dmitri as he frantically slammed more rounds into his rifle. Clove was in mid toss, her posturing leaving her unable to do anything but watch as another wolf charged head first at her. A sickening crunch filled her ears as the heavily plated skull made contact with her right side. 

'Ribs...' she though idly as she tumbled onto her left side and kicked herself back up to her feet. The wolf opened is maul to growl and braced to charge again. Just as it kicked off the ground a thermal round slammed into it flank searing a gaping hole into the animal. 

Dmitri, from his steady kneeling firing position, swiveled around to take aim at another wolf. The force of the shot knocked the animal into the thermal barrier where it burst into flame and landed in the sand as a shriveled ashen chunk. The unarmed dhampire quickly made her way to young gunman's side. As she neared the man up from the sands burst another wolf poised to attack him from behind. Clove quickly dashed to his side, grabbed a pistol from where it sat against his hip, and pegged the beast in the eye. It fell heavily to the sand and added its blood to darkened ground. 

The huntress grasp Dmitri on the upper arm and hauled him to his feet. “We need to get on top of the caravan. We cannot see all of them as they weave around the caravans from the ground.” 

His eyes blown wide from adrenaline Dmitri simply nodded numbly but did nothing to signal the others. 

As she dragged the man toward the nearest caravan she yelled out, “Everyone, on top of the caravans! Shoot them all down from above!”

Clove gingerly touched her side as she straightened and surveyed the scene from the top. Her eyes immediately went to the north side of the circle where the thermal barriers had failed. Worried that an opportune creature would take the tech failure as a way to compile the travelers misery Clove quickly ran the length of the roof and jumped to the next caravan. Dmitri saw the missing patch of orange haze as well and joined her in her dash across the rooftops toward the open fencing. 

There at the fencing gap she saw a tall dark swordsmen. His long thin blade sliced through the night air as he liberated wolf after wolf of their heads. His face was hidden from view by a large brimmed hat and his dark well worn travelers cloak flared out around him as he maneuvered around creatures. Soon a pile of brown furred headless corpses littered the area around him.

More Nassers made their way toward the opening as the pack was finished off. With fear and adrenaline coursing through them the men shouldered their weapons and pointed them toward the strangely timed newcomer. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Screamed Baqi as drew a beat on the stranger with his large caliber handgun. The swordsmen ignored him and instead approached the downed barrier. With quick motion the barrier sprang back to life in a blaze of orange glory. 

“Hold your fire!” Clove cried through labored breaths. She tenderly gripped her right side and jumped from the caravan roof. 

From above her Dmitri called out, “You know this man?”

From the right came another call, “That's not the fucking question to ask! The question to ask is how does some guy she know end up wandering into a nighttime skirmish in the middle of the fucking desert expanse!”

Clove held her hand up for silence as she approached the taller hunter who was re-shouldered his saddle and gear that he had abandoned near the thermal barrier. 

The last time she had felt afraid and small. She didn't this time. Clove stared at him then her face softened and she smiled. “Hello, D.”


	2. 89 Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and Clove catch up as the Caravan inventories it's losses and rolls on.

Ch 2 – 89 Years Ago

D stared mutely at Clove with mouth slightly open, as close to it being 'agape' that the dhampire could manage.

"Damn," Left hand mumbled. "Last time you saw her I thought she was grown up. Ha! Was I wrong or was I wrong? Now that is a grown woman! Ha-" The rest of Left Hand's remarks were cut off as D clenched his hand into a fist.

"Hello, Clove."

"Clove!" called out Baqi, "We can assume you know this man," he gestured to D with the barrel end of his gun, "mind answering that last question? How does a man you know wandering the Expanse end up at our caravan. Also, how the hell did you get in?"

"Well, giving that he's carrying a saddle but is sans horse I can guess that it either got eaten or died of exhaustion. D is a great tracker. I assume given his situation he began moving toward any sign of friendly life." She knew that Left Hand had guided him toward signs of life but that was not something Baqi and the Caravan needed to know.  
Still with a smile on her face she tilted her head and spoke to D. "Am I correct?"

D nodded but remained silence. The shaved head foreigner, a man by the name of Nox, approached the tall dhampire.

"Answer; how the hell did you get in here? Have you weakened us now?" He spat out.

"He just saved us," Dmitri cried coming to stand between Nox and D. "Do you not see the pile of bodies surrounding him? Even if he did something to weaken the barrier, which whatever he did was reversible, I think the addition of himself would make up for that!"

The other Nasser watch-men began to chime in and argue. Some sided with Dmitri, others Nox, and still others thought the appearance of the dark swordsmen a bad omen.

"STOP!" bellowed Baqi in an attempt to bring silence. "Listen, we have injured, we have carcasses, and we have fearful day-watchers," he said and pointed to several Nassers who had exited the caravans. Amara and Nuri among them. "If you're injured see the Doc. If not start piling up these damn wolves or go see the the kin folk. Clove, take your friend and stand lookout on top of the big one. There, everyone can see him. We regroup in an hour and decide where to go from there. Now shove off!"

The watchmen went to their separate tasks as Clove and D headed toward the large diesel camper.

D eyed the hand on Clove's side. "Injured?"

Clove paused at the base of the ladder and gingerly ran her fingers along her side. "Bruised; at worse cracked. Definitely not broken. It'll be fine." She stepped onto the bottom rung and began to ascend to the top. D set his gear and saddle on the ground and followed.

"Not a single dead and over a dozen wolves put down. Color me impressed," Clove said as the pair looked over the carnage below. Gently, she sat herself down on the edge of the roof to over look the vast desert. She glanced over her right shoulder to see D knelt down besides her with his arm outstretched, something clutched in his hand.  
"I said I'm fine D."

"It's not your ribs I'm concerned about," D replied, "but... they could accelerate things."

The blonde huffed out a breath and swiped at her forehead. She felt she was getting a touch clammy but not enough that should have been noticeable after the exertion of fighting. "Noticed that, huh?" She took the offered pills and following canteen.

"Except that first time, Ha!" cackled out Left Hand.

Clove handed back the canteen to D and addressed the parasite. "So tell me Lefty, were you sniffing out humans, or dhampires?"

"Hmm... well I was originally sniffing out humans but then I caught your scent. Figured it's about time. How long has it been? 75 years?"  
D sat down next to Clove and responded, "It's been 89 years since we've spoken."

"Hm, you said spoken, not seen."

D glanced at the women with a small smile on his lips, "True." Clove stared at him and raised an eyebrow; silently asking him to go on. "45 years ago I came across you out in the capital of all places. I wanted to go to you but I remember what you said in your note about switching perspectives."

"So instead he followed you all over for-" once again the parasite was interrupted as D closed his fist.

Clove stared at him in silence then began to laugh. "You followed me? When I saw you it was briefly in passing at a great distance. All of 45 seconds. Why would you follow me?"

D looked away and replied simply with, "Because I worry."

"Uh huh."

He smiled down at the blonde and added, "Besides after the last reunion we had I didn't know if it was going to be all angst again. Figured I should let us come together more naturally."

"Ha! You have to bring that up. I was young and I must say somewhat traumatized by an idiot who thought it better to abandon a little girl in a field than deal with his kind's mortality." D looked away as Clove continued, "Additionally, I was being held captive by a deranged vampire."

"I told you I was sorry," he said quietly.

"I know and I accepted you apology with sincerity. I'm just teasing you." She laid her back down against the steel roof and looked up at D with her bright aqua eyes. "We're good right?"

D held her gaze then reached out his hand to her. "I told you, you are the only one who matters."

Clove smiled and placed her hand in his. He returned her smile and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Ms. Clove?" Clove turned her head toward the source of the voice; not quite ready to get up.

"Yes, Nuri?"

There was a pause. "Baqi is about ready to talk. I thought you could use a mug before it starts..." Another pause. "You and your friend if he wants one." The dark haired girls voice held a bit of a quiver that she tried to hide. The sounds of battle and the aftermath seemed to have shaken her.  
"I know you're not partial to human drink-"

"Unless it's alcoholic!" interrupted the parasite.

"-but Nuri makes and excellent cup of tea that I highly recommend," Clove finished as she gingerly sat back up.

D stood up and offered his hand to Clove who took it. He slowly helped her to stand up and nodded. "If you say so."

"Okay Nuri, we'll both take one. I'm a little stiff, be at the caravan in a moment." The dhampires descended the caravan and made their way through the camp to the sister's home. The other caravan members looked warily at the dark swordsmen but smiled and greeted Clove as she passed.

As the pair neared the small wagon Amara waved to her. The caravan's door stood wide open and the little girl sat with her legs hanging free from her seat on the back step. Although the smell of blood still hung in the air the younger sister was nearly recovered, unlike her sister. Nuri came forward from within and handed one mug to Clove, who handed it to D before taking the second offered mug for herself.

Nuri pulled and fussed with her veil in D's presence. Clove could spy a slight blush on her olive skin. The tall dhampire had that effect on humans, women in particular. The quiet and meek teen was overwhelmed with his aura. Amara kicked her feet freely. She too had caught her sister's blush and a mischievous smile grew on her face.  
"Nuri, isn't it nice to have some more meat around. You were just saying you're sick of looking at the same boys for the last six months. Right sister?"

Nuri started and rounded on the girl, " Amara! Silence you brat!"

Amara ignored her sister and went on. "I asked her, 'But what about Nox? He's new?' And she said, 'That man's face looks like it was hit with a shovel. I want something prettier to-' "  
Nuri slapped a hand over her sister's mouth, her face fully flushed, as the girl giggled furiously. "Thank your god, gods, ancestors, or spirits that your parents never cursed you with such a sibling!" Nuri cried out. Clove laughed at the pair and took a long draft from her mug.

"Don't let your father hear you say that Nuri. He'd take such sentiment as an ill omen," Dmitri joked as he approached. If possible the girl's blush grew more with every step the man took.

"Baqi is ready?" Clove asked. Dmitri gave the blonde a nod while trying but failing to hold her gaze. Clove glanced at the sky to the east and saw it was starting to lighten into hues of pink. "Nuri before you murder your sister, hand me my veil please. Your father is the master of brevity but if everyone gets talking I'd rather not be unveiled in the sunlight."  
Clove wrapped herself back up and finished her mug. "Thank you Nuri," she said as she handed the mug back. D followed suit and thanked the teen in his standard monotone voice before following Dmitri and Clove to the gathering at the center of the circled wagons.

As Clove glanced around she was happy to note that while several of her fellow night-watch sported bandages or slings, everyone was alive and accounted for. These men knew how to handle themselves.

"Alright, let's get started then eat and get going!" Baqi bellowed out clapping his hands to gather everyone's attention. "Dmitri, damage report!"  
Dmitri strode forward and stood at the burly man's side. "Only one wheel was damaged during the melee on the Second caravan. No damage to the axle noted. We've already replaced the wheel."

"And injuries?"

"One broken arm, a broken leg, and several lacerations from bites and scratches. Some requiring stitches. Doc already patched everyone up. Those with bone breaks can stay on tops for night watches until recovered enough."

"Wonderful job men! The Nasser Caravan just took on and killed a pack of sand wolves, ha! Although, we did have some help and not only from our two tag along adventurers." Here the man paused and looked toward D.

Pointing to the dhampire he spoke again, "Who has something to say before a decision is made?"

Here Nox jumped up from his spot sitting on the wheel well of his temporary home. "Oi, I got something to say about this-"

Here D spoke up; his quiet voice drawing everyone's attention, "If you're worried I'll cut into your pay don't. In exchange for allowing me to travel with you I'll guard your people and your property for free. You've seen yourselves my abilities. Additionally, I have my own supplies and need nothing of yours but a place to stay out of the sun." Silence followed D's interruption then the murmur of the Nasser talking among themselves.

"Well, anyone else have anything to say?" Baqi asked.

"Oh," Clove said, "I forgot to ask; what were you doing wandering in the desert?"

"I was tracking someone. My horse slipped into a Sand Pooler. I was able to cut the saddle strap and jump out before it was devoured."

Dmitri crossed his arms. "Anything the caravan should be made aware of?"

D shrugged. "Never found that man but I'm sure it's nothing more dangerous then anything else lurking in the sands." Clove eyed the tall dhampire trying to decided the truth of this statement. He did not return her look.

"That's probably true enough," Baqi conceded throwing up his hands. "Anyone else?"

No one spoke. Clove reasoned that the caravan knew they were facing unknown risk crossing the expanse in a straight line and any added help they could get was welcome.  
"Alright then. Welcome to the Nasser Caravan D. Let's get some food started. Once we eat we can puzzle out where to put you." Just as the sun began to peak over the farthest dunes the group broke up into cooking parties and the smell of meats and porridge filled the morning air. Clove began to move back to her caravan with D following behind. Nuri would bring her something to eat.

Clove sat down on the step like Amara had done earlier and faced D. "You have a question for me?"

"Yes, and you for me I assume from that stare."

The blonde pulled down her veil to reveal her smile. "You picked up on that huh? You first."

D leaned against the wagon frame next to Clove. "Traveling straight across the expanse... seems like a big risk for a caravan that's composed mostly of family to do such a thing."

"You're musing. Ask a direct question."

"What are they transporting?"

Clove smirked and replied in a low tone. "Now that's the question to ask and I don't know. They have a timeline to meet someone at the river valley for transport. They are being paid enough money that the risk is worth it. I assume it to be Noble tech."

"Being brought to the Capital?"

The blonde shrugged. "I assume so but I'm not sure. If it's not going into the hands of Capital scientists I'll be very interested in who would want it. Now, what were you tracking really?"

"A man."

"Uh huh, a man who what?"

"Who was bewitched if you believe his wife. The 8th man to disappear from the village in a year. Just wandered away one night."

"Noble?" Clove questioned.

D shook his head. "Not a Noble but something they unleashed on the world. The Expanse is a wasteland from their battle with the OSB. Many things they created have been forgotten out here." He lifted his left hand briefly. "Tracked him deep into the desert. Then the Sand Pooler happened."

"Are we heading toward it?"

Here the tracker parasite spoke up, "Dunno. Lost the guy's scent and never caught whiff whatever was luring him. The guy wasn't moving straight; he was weaving all over the place."  
"Hm," Clove replied. Nuri was approaching, a bowl in her hand. She smiled at the girl and took the offered food. "Thank you Nuri." Immediately Clove dug in with her hands, a common custom for the Caravan. Her pending illness compounded with her new injury increased her need to eat orally.

Nuri nodded and turned shyly to D. "Baqi says you're to stay in Fourth, the last caravan. He wants you to do night-watch too."

"I can do both. I don't need to sleep like Clove does. I just need to be out of the sun like her during the day."

Nuri bobbed her head again. "I'll let Baqi know. Dmitri will come and fetch you once we start going. You can stay here in the meanwhile if you like." She took back Clove's bowl and quickly went away back to the cooking fires.

"You bring out the bashfulness in people, that's for sure," Clove said slyly as she pulled up her veil again.

Left hand laughed, "I'd call it something else, Ha - !"

D clenched his hand into a fist and looked down at clove. He motioned for her to move over then sat down next to her. He reached into a pouch on his belt, took out a pill from a bottle there, and held it out to Clove. She looked at his open hand then back at D before taking the it.

"Dissolve it and drink it before you fall asleep, Clove."

"I know how to use a blood capsule, D. Do I really look that bad?"

D paused before replying with a smile. "No you look good, relatively speaking. But we have a long way to go. I want you to be well and safe until you get to the forest."  
Clove closed her hand around the small red capsule. "You have a lot of guilt still don't you?"

She reached out with her free hand for his. "I do, truly, forgive you D." He placed his hand in hers. "I wonder what would have happened had I stayed with you instead of making my own way. Despite my reaction the last time we met I think the way things happened were for the best. I wouldn't be the same women I am today if I hadn't gone through that. I wouldn't be as strong or independent either if we had come back together after our first reunion."

She squeezed his hand. "So please, stop. Being worried for my well-being is one thing but being shaded by guilt while you do it is another." Before D could reply she added with a laugh, "You're too old to hold onto guilt anyways."

Feigning hurt D snatched his hand back. "Ungrateful child," he murmured with a smile on his lips. Clove chuckled at him and tried to stifled a yawn. She needed to sleep. Luckily, the sisters and Dmitri approached the pair.

Amara, energized from her stomach full of breakfast, ran along first and hopped up on to the caravan ledge on Clove's other side. "You look tired."

"I am tired. Could you grab me the canteen? I need to take some medicine before I go to bed."

Amara nodded and scrambled to her feet to retrieve the items. Dmitri motioned to D as he got closer with Nuri. "Come. I'll show you where you can stay out of the sun and where to put your gear." Silently, D stood and shouldered his gear. He gave a nod to Clove and followed Dmitri.

Nuri let out a breath, one it seemed the shy teen had been holding since D appeared. Clove smiled at her. Before she could comment Amara appeared from within and handed the blonde a canteen. "Thank you, Amara. I'm going to lay down now then."

She shifted her requested items into one arm and affectionately patted the youngest sister's head then smiled at the eldest. The sisters bid her a good rest and she shuttered the caravan's doors. Quickly, she mixed and drank the pilled liquid then cocooned herself in blankets.

The next few nights and days went by without major incident. Clove regained her strength in her sleep and felt better with each passing moon rise. The night-watch encountered a single rogue wolf on D's first official night and on his second a migrating pack of Water Cows, so named for the large fluid filled tissues housed in three separate armor plated humps on their backs. Prized in the expanse for their nutritious and hydrating meat the Watch took advantage and poached three of the large animals early in the night. The rest of their time that second night was dedicated to processing them.

As the nights went on and the caravan inched it's way across the vast desert D felt somehow more alerted. Whatever was making his sense itch was subtle, light, almost indispensable. Clove, in her state, could sense nothing. The humans, as expected showed no reaction nor did the animals. However, curiously neither did Left Hand.

The next night Clove and D stood a top one of the caravan surveying the shifting sands. Out in the distance they could spot the a huddled group of buzzing Nightwasps at their nest entrance. Every once in a while they could see a pair of the bugs hauling in pieces of wolves and cows into the entrance. The thermal shielding and the availability of easier prey ensured the caravan's safety. Still, the night-watch were alert and kept a wary eye on the nest.

Clove stretched her arms up and arched herself to the left, stretching out her healed right side. Without looking at him she addressed D. "I'm fine, just stiff."

"I didn't say anything..."

"No but you gave a look. I don't even need to see you to know you gave a look."

D was silent as he watched a still living sand wolf free itself and attempted to flee by burying into the sand only to be speared by a large black stinger and drug back out. D could have spoken then to Clove of the feeling he'd been getting but he did not. The dhampire decided to keep his observations to himself and the rest of the night past without incident.  
After biding Clove a good sleep D helped to get the caravan put back together, stop to check on Ives for Clove, as had become his morning habit, and made his way toward the fourth and last caravan. The itch of a feeling felt stronger, something picking faintly at the base of his skull. Maybe this was what had lured the husband into the expanse.

Dmitri made note of the tall swordsmen as he walked back to his caravan. The dhampire's presence was not something that could be miss. Thinking it best to make one last check of the cargo roof straps on caravan 3 before going to sleep the young man clambered up the swaying ladder to the top. When he glanced back up from having re-latched a loose buckle he couldn't see D at all.

'Strange, did he go inside already? I didn't hear the latch bolt on the door...' Dmitri shrugged to himself, chalked it up to fatigue, and descended the ladder. With a quick jog he made his way up the moving caravan line and to the large diesel where he climbed in, curled up into his blanket, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff & feelings. This chapter went a little longer then intended. Clove and D just wouldn't stop with the dialogue. Things will start really rolling next chapter. Unfortunately, since mapping out this story I've started a new full time job so updates won't be as frequent as I had hoped. D: sorry.


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D has vanished

Ch 3 – Missing

Clove yawned and stretched as Amara slid open the bolts of the caravan. The purple streaks of the sunset were still visible as the little girl threw open the door and climbed inside.

“Good evening, Clove!” she called out cheerfully. “You're sleeping more and more.”

Clove nodded in response, still fighting the tendrils of sleep's embrace. Taking another full body stretch the blonde began what had become her 'morning' routine. As Amara bustled around the small space getting all the items her sister would need to make tea Clove slipped out of her sleeping clothes and into her everyday clothes. After buckling her hip holster into place she set about taming her long blonde locks. For ease she slept in a braid but it would always become half undone and frizzy with nighttime turnings. A soft knocking signaled Nuri's arrival.

“I'm good Nuri,” Clove called as she smoothed her hair back into a slick ponytail. The willowy teen slid open the bolt and entered with a bowl of steaming meat for the dhampire. The blonde paused in her hair-styling. “D isn't with you?”

Nuri shook her head as she took a seat in front of her. D's routine had become to sit with Clove while she ate dinner and have tea with her before their watches began. Although odd, she figured the tall dhampire was caught up helping someone and would join her when he was done.

Clove sat down and enjoyed her meal in the company of the sisters. No D. She then took her nightly cup of tea. No D. She chatted with the Nuri and played Jacob's ladder with Amara while waiting for night-watch to be called. Still, no D. Baqi bellowed for the watch to begin and Clove exited the small caravan. In the distance large towering piles of twisted metal debris, remnants of a long ago Noble war. The setting sun stretched out their shadows across the desert sands.

As she surveyed the gathered men before her there was still no D. Perplexed, her eye caught Dmitri and the blonde moved toward the man's side. On seeing her approach with no tall swordsmen shadowing her Dmitri returned an equally perplexed look.

“Have you seen D?” she asked as she got closer.

Dmitri ran a hand through his wavy hair before shaking his head. “No, usually I see him around before he heads to you and the sister's caravan. I just figured I missed him again.”

Clove placed a hand on her hip. “Again?”

“Ya, in the morning I saw him walk to the fourth but didn't hear him enter it.” He shrugged, “I must have been too tried to notice.”

Frowning, Clove began moving toward where the fourth caravan was parked. “Maybe you weren't.” Dmitri caught up with a small jog and walked with her to the far side of the circle. As it was a men only caravan, Dmitri did the knocking and inquiring within. No one had seen him. Like Dmitri the wagon-mates assumed they had missed his coming and going. A quick check found his saddle and other gear still its usual corner. The young man's sighting of him in the early morning was the last trace of the swordsman.

Deep in thought Clove turned and walked away. She quickly climbed the next caravan's ladder to its roof and began to pace. At first Clove had been worried and scared. Had he too been suffering from the onset of heat syndrome but she had been too wrapped up in her own condition to notice? Now as she walked back and forth with her hands on her lithe waist her worry was eroding away into anger. 

'I can't believe this. Leaving without a trace. If he had caught a whiff of that man again he could have at least alerted me! I bet he probably thinks he's keeping me safe by leaving me in the dark...' Her thoughts got distracted by Dmitri as he joined her on the roof.

“I'm assume you don't know where he went?” he asked as he approached the blonde. 

“No. But I'm sure he'll be back and when I see him again I'm going to slap that fool.” Dmitri chuckled at the diminutive blonde's deceleration and opened his mouth to speak again but before he could a cry ran out across the caravan circle.

Clove turned toward the outcry to see an older watchmen pointing toward the eastern night sky. Coming toward them were multiple flying black masses. As they got closer the buzzing of wings got louder and louder. The Nightwasps had run out of their easier targets and had now decided to prey on the humans.

“To the east men, to the east!” Baqi cried out. “Wasps incoming, watch out for the stingers! Be smart with your attacks!”

Dmitri checked his rifle, took a knee, and drew a beat on the incoming insects. The other watchmen followed suit and took aim.

Clove drew her thermal pistol and aimed out to the eastern sky. “How many do you see through the scope?”

The young man paused to check before replying. “At least... 15. They’re so darkly patterned I can't be sure.”

The crack of Baqi pistol started the volley and the men let loose with their rifles. The dark glossy casings of the insets blended them into the starry sky and made aiming extremely problematic. The first volley only fell one of the beasts. The second volley fell two more with a third sailing out of the sky and into the thermal barrier. Then they were upon them.

With her right arm resting on her folded left forearm Clove took aim and shot an advancing wasp dead center in the head. With a sickening crack the bullet burst through the hard exoskeleton in a burst of yellow fluid. The blonde sidestepped to the left and the heavy body crashed into the roof, slid across to the other side, and fell with a heavy thud onto the ground below. Bedlam was unfolding before her eyes.

The winged attackers aerial assault was to their full advantage forcing those who favored sword and close combat to attempt to shoot them down with poorly aimed firearms. The insects were quick to hone in on the weak. Swooping down they picked up those who had suffered broken bones during the sand wolf attack. They clutched them in their sharp forearms and shot back up into the sky. The screams of such victims could be heard over the sound of the firearms as the sky filled the flashes of muzzle fire.

With a thunderous crack Dmitri sent a shell into the thorax of a would-be snatcher sending the captive man falling to the sands below along with burst of yellow fluid. The insert clawed at the side of the caravan attempting to climb back to the roof and escape into the sky. Baqi lowered his large caliber pistol at the creatures head and blew it away. A geyser of fluid and viscera showered down on the injured man below.

Clove jumped between the caravans taking head shots where she could and pulling the other watchmen out of the way of grabbing pincers and diving stingers. She was not always successful. As she was reloading her pistol a burst of crimson splattered against her right side as a watchmen next to her was impaled by a barbarous stinger and hauled into the night sky. Then, as suddenly as they came they were gone.

Large insect corpses littered the caravan circle. There were no human corpses. Everyone they had lost had been pilfered for food. Splatterings of yellow and red painted the vehicles and sands. Clove re-holstered her pistol and braced her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

'Such a short exertion brought me to a folding point? Not good...' She closed her eyes and placed her laced together hands on top of her head in an attempt to increase her lung expansion capacity. The cries of the wounded drifted up to her from the bloody sands below. Two, there were only two wounded but their numbers looked much lessened. The men looked dazed from the sudden onset and sudden departure of the creatures.

Taking a deep breath Clove steadied herself then descended to the ground. Baqi was shouting out instructions, jarring the men out of their shocked state. Dmitri began moving among the carnage slowly organizing the men. Quickly they set about piling up the bodies of the insects, inspecting the wagons for damage, and seeing to the wounded. Dmitri announced that four men had been taken by the insects. 

“Naw,” Nox yelled. “There are five missin’. That D guy is gone too. Fucker wasn’t so tough eh?”

“No,” Clove said approaching the large man. “D has been missing since before the fight.”

“So he bailed, eh?” Nox said with a self-satisfied grin, “left us all to take on the beasts on our own, huh? Left us die?”

“So?” Baqi bellowed, “What if he did leave? We should have been prepared for this. It’s not like we left town planning on having his manpower.” He got right in the man’s face and growled out, “Now’s not the fucking time to be pointing fingers. Now’s the time to clean up, mourn, and get back too it.”

Turning to leave the tall man Baqi added, “Besides, if anyone is going to chew out that tall solemn bastard it’ll be me!” Clove followed suit and began hauling the carcasses to the end of the encirclement with the other men. The repairing of the damage done by the monsters was more extensive and time consuming. Several wagons had large holes in them from the insect’s stingers and their blood seemed to be mildly corrosive. This lead to the arduous task of having to clean off every surface it had touched. 

Soon the short summer night was ending and the men began to wrap up their repairs. They said nothing to Clove as she passed them on the way to her wagon. Feeling worn-out Clove climbed into the caravan to escape all possibility of sun exposure. She barely felt the food or drink touch her lips as she devoured what Amara brought her then slipped into a deep sleep.

The sounds of the bolt and squeaky door hinges did not even arouse her from her slumber. Only the physical shake of small hands.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I was just too exhausted…” As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she could see from the partial open door that it was already dusk.

“Did you already try to wake me?” She asked the girl. She instantly felt awake after observing Amara’s demeanor. The little girl looked confused and alert. “What’s wrong Amara?”

Crawling over her crumbled bedding Amara got closer to the blonde and in a hushed tone said, “Papa and the other men are acting funny. Nuri said to wake you.”

“Funny how?” Clove asked after quickly rising to shut the door. “Tell me what you know and I’ll get dressed.”

Amara wasn’t able to expand on what she meant and simply repeated they were acting funny and having ‘head fogs’. Within a handful of minutes the blonde and the little girl exited the caravan.

Although the sun had already set the cooking fires were still lit. Many night-watch were still milling around picking at plates of food. As Clove walked through the site she helped the confused cooker women put out their fires and advised them to return to their wagons.

When asked why the fires were still going an old women simply replied, “They keep saying they was hunger. If they say they hunger we feed them.”

With Amara clutching at her shirt Clove caught sight of Dmitri and advanced on the young man. As she got closer she could see the confusion clear on his face.

“Dmitri, why are these men not on the tops already? Why did you allow them loiter around eating?”

The tall man scratched his head. “Um, it made sense you’re hungry, you eat, right? You need to build strength, right?”

“But why are they not in position?” Clove pressed. “The day-watch are at risk of exposure to harm.”

The young man opened his mouth to speak, looked confused, and then close it without making a sound. Clove frowned at him. “Get them into position,” she said with force and authority. After getting a numb nod from Dmitri clove let Amara led her to where Nuri and Baqi where.

The slim girl stood at her father right side with shoulders drawn up in apprehension as he sat on a wheel well absentmindedly flicking the barrel of his pistol open and closed. He had a faraway expression in his eyes and occasionally smiled or chuckled.

As the blonde approached Nuri ran up to her, apprehension clearly written on her face. External forces that would rally against them was something known to the sisters. This unknown malaise that affected their father and the other men was not an evil they were acquainted with and it obviously shook them.

As she opened her mouth to speak Clove was cut off by a voice to her right. The sisters and Clove looked upward to see an elderly women motioning for their attention from atop the top of a caravan. Although well past her prime her plethora of firearms indicated she had once been part of the night-watch and in light of its current condition had taken up the old mantel once more.

“Hey, Blondie!” she said through a gummy mouth. “Look there!” She pointed and the threesome followed her boney finger to look out against eastern sky. Though darkened the giant plumes of sand could be clearly discerned; a sand storm was roaring their way.

“Do the desert creatures take advantage during a storm to attack or do they hide?” Clove asked up to the old granny.

“Nopes, they hide in their hidey-holes.” She replied.

“Well!” Clove said throwing up her hands. “That might be for the best given the situation.” Given that both Baqi and Dmitri were incapacitated the role of leader fell down to Nuri.

The dhampire turned to the frightened girl. As she had grown older Clove had gotten into the habit of mentoring and this was an excellent opportunity to prod the girl into taking up the heavy mantel of her father. “Nuri, what would you have us do?”

Nuri started and then her eyes opened wide as her elevated position became realized.

“Nuri,” Clove said again more forcefully. “You should get the men back inside and start any special preparations for a storm right?”

The old grannie, catching on to Clove, added, “Nuri we should put tie lines between the wagons right?”

Nuri wrung her hands together and gave a sharp nod. “Yes, yes. We need to get everyone secured into the wagons then put out ties and then put on the canvases. We also need to make sure each caravan has enough water and food just in case….”

Seeing that she still needed more guidance Clove offered up herself, Grannie, and Amara to relay her orders. “What do you want each of us to do?”

Grannie, having descended back down, hobbled over to the trio. “I can go spread the word to batten down the hatches!”

Nuri nodded, “Okay…um, Amara go get old Mari and start doing the tow ropes between the caravans. C-clove, I need you to wrangle all the men back into their caravans. I’m going to run around and check on supplies.” With each declaration Nuri voice became clear and shoulders straightened.

Quickly, the women took off to fulfill their assignments. Clove by far had the hardest task and in the end resorted to yelling at the men until they moved or in some cases hauling them to their feet and forcing them back inside. By the time she and Nuri had hauled her father back into his caravan the wind was howling fiercely and particles of sand had begun to pelt them as the wall of desert advanced. After doing one last sweep of the circle and making sure all her people were secure Nuri and Clove hurried back into their caravan.

The storm hit with a roar and the whole caravan shook as sand raged around them. Amara had crawled up into her sister’s lap and yawned. It was not long before the little girl had fallen asleep and was eased into her bedding by her sister.

“You should sleep too Nuri,” Clove said as she settled her back against the back side of the wagon.

“I know,” the young woman replied quietly. “I just need to settle my mind. Can I talk until I fall asleep?”

Clove nodded and waited for her to get settled in next to her sister. She began by putting voice to her concerns. “So suddenly Clove! Everyone was okay at dawn, although saddened by the attack. Then they wake up and are so crazy. Do you think it could be whatever we’re hauling?”

Clove shrugged. If it was whatever they were couriering she can’t imagine it would have run off D without a word. “I don’t know but I suspect not. I suspect it is connected to D’s disappearance.”

“You think it’s something from the desert?”

“That seems more probable. Many things live in here and you’ve never gone do deep into the expanse before.” Still seeing the apprehension etched on the young woman’s face Clove added, “I don’t know what’s causing this but we cannot fight it in this storm. When it clears we will get to the bottom of this, understand?”

Clove confidence lifted some of her anxiety and Nuri gave a small smiled. “Thank you for your guidance today by the way. There has never been a time when I thought I’d ever find myself in such a position. Even if my father were… dead, or injured I always counted on Dmitri taking up leadership.” She sighed and curled up around her sister’s small sleeping form. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be good enough or confident enough to truly take over.”

“You will be,” Clove replied softly. “I’ve been around. I can tell that when it comes to your people you’ll do what you need too.”

A mumble reply of ‘thanks’ drifted up from Nuri as she fell asleep. As the sands washed against the walls and gentle swayed the caravan Clove felt herself getting drowsy as well. Figuring she might as well take advantage of any extra rest she can get she allowed the sounds of the desert sands to lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut this chapter in half due to length. Originally when I drafted it I thought it would be fine but it got away from me. The issue with the men and being confused and then trying to build Nuri character a little was not in my original drafting at all so that ate up a lot of room! The good news is that the second chapter then is almost finished ( like it's already at or past this chapter's length lol) and will be posted next week. Thanks for reading.


	4. Hole in the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clove sets out to find D and the others.

“Clove!”

The blonde furrowed her brows as the calling of her name continued and two small hands began to shake her shoulders.

“Clove!”

Sleep gave way to reality as Clove opened her eyes. Amara clutched at her shirt with tears streaming down her face. 

“They’re gone!” she cried. “Papa and everyone else!”

“Everyone?” Clove asked as she turned to stand up. Amara’s grip changed to hugging the Blonde’s hip, unwilling to let go, and she shook her head.

“All the boys!” she clarified. 

Alarmed, Clove quickly threw on her veil and exited the small wagon. Large drifts of sand piled up against the walls of the circled caravan. The other women were crowded around Nuri who was attempting to bring calm. She motioned for the blonde to join them. 

“Clove!” she exclaimed. “They are all gone! They left when the women fell asleep. They took some of our water satchels with them.”

“Some of us woke when they opened up the doors and tried to stop them but others slept right through it,” one of the women added. 

“I guess that explains all the gluttony last night. They were trying to prepare themselves to take a journey,” Clove said. “Be comforted that with all the food they ate last night and the th water they took this morning they were more than likely able to survive their trip.”

“I suggested we send out someone to look for them,” Nuri said. “The rest of the caravan needs to dig out the wagons and assess for any damages.”

Clove smiled at the teen. “That sounds like an excellent plan. How long should we give to find them?”

“I-I’m not sure,” Nuri confessed. “We can’t wait that long. Sitting here in one spot it risky and leaves us open to attack…” She turned and addressed the other women. “What say you? How long can we hold out before we need to continue?”

A middle-aged women with a toddler on one hip and another child clutching at her dress addressed the group, “We’ve already been here one night. The most I think we could risk is one more. Then…we have to move on when dawn comes.” She patted her clinging child on the head and added, “I don’t like thinking about going on without our men but we have the children to think about too.”

Some of the other women began to weep at the thought of leaving without their men but all agreed one more night was all they could spare. 

“Okay, just one day and one night to find them right Nuri?” Clove clarified. 

The girl nodded. “Yes, if they could be found by dawn and a signal sent out to alert us we could pick them up and continue on.”

“Alright, I’ll go,” Clove offered. “Even being ill I’m the best canidate. There’s no time to waste. I’m going to get Ives and gear up.”

Clove threw open the double doors of the large metal caravan. Inside was most of the caravans daily supplies along with extra cyber horses; Ives included. Like the other horses Ives hung suspended in a storage harness with legs retracted. At the sight of his mistress the animal snorted and tossed his head.   
Clove worked the adjuster knob on Ive's hips and shoulders to release his legs. Slowly, she released the suspension harness from his horse and let the animal adjust to the feeling of standing again. As the midnight steed practiced lifting on hoof then the other Clove went to grab her saddle and gear. The blonde reached up to release the travel worn leather saddle but paused as movement caught her eye. There was moving mass inside her saddle bag. Feeling frustrated that some desert creature had taken the time to crawl up into her gear she flung off the buckles and allowed the gear to smash to the floor.

“Mmmrrphff!”

“What the hell…” Clove mumbled as she cautiously slipped the bag strap from its buckle. There, wedged between a rolled-up bandolier of thermal shells and a canister of gun oil was a severed hand; D’s left hand to be exact. 

“Do you always treat your gear so shitty?!” the parasite angrily spat out.

Clove crouched down and extracted the severed appendage. “What the fuck is going on? Where did D go? I thought you said you had lost the trail, or were you lying?”

“Firstly, my dear, I would never lie to the likes of you-“

“Flattery will most definitely get you nowhere right now Lefty. Where is D?”

The parasite cleared his throat then continued, “I don’t know where he is. I’m sure somewhere in the desert, dying, like a fool.”

“This is serious. All the rest of the men of the caravan went missing during a nighttime sandstorm. Did D say anything? Did you sense anything?”

Left Hand was silent a moment, his wrinkly features drawn together in thought. “It’s like I said. We lost the man’s scent. I haven’t smelt it since the Sand Pooler incident. Nor have I sensed anything possibly related since. D told me nothing but he must have obviously sense something.” As he continued on Clove went on with her preparations and began securing the saddle to Ives’s back. 

“I assume he left me for you to find so that I could help track him down if it came to that. Even without a storm to shift the sands you wouldn’t be able to track him through this wasteland.”

Clove let out a huff as she tightened the saddle strap. “I’m assuming I was the backup plan in case he didn’t return. Although it’s hard to imagine D needing rescue.”

“Hm, maybe he foresaw the possibility of the other males being involved?” Left Hand mused.

Clove set the hand on the newly secured saddle. Angry though she was Clove knew that D wouldn't have acted as he did without reason. “Whatever his reasoning is he has a lot of explaining to do once we track him down. I'm going to put you back in my bag. Stay still and silent until we get out far enough away.”

Clove exited the caravan and walked Ives back to the group of women. Nuri fitted two large water sachets on either side of Ives. Clove tightened the belt on the horse one more for good measure and swung a top it. Quickly, she guided her fingers over her gear as a double check. Dagger, buck knife, small high powered thermal pistol, short sword, and lastly, four red signal flares. 

“Okay... “ Clove breathed out. She looked down at an apprehensive Nuri and then back at the frightened women. Looking back to the teenager she said, “I will signal when I find them. My signal will mean that we're ready for pick-up. If I don't signal by dawn you must carry on. Consolidate everything and move on toward the valley.” 

The teen shook her head, her eyes dewy with tears.

Clove reached down and laid a hand on her caramel cheek. “Nuri, you know what to do. These are your people. Keep them safe and keep their hopes up. If you don't get a signal by dawn you will move on. You will do what's best for your people. You can do this.”

Nuri felt a calm wash over her. If this huntress could believe in her so fiercely maybe she could do this. She took a deep breath and nodded. “If we don't get a signal by dawn we'll move on.”

The blonde smiled at her. She raised her hand in farewell to the others before affixing her veil and riding off. A full day and a full night to find D and the others and kill whatever had lured them away. Clove headed out in whatever direction would take her behind a dune first and out of sight of Nuri and the others. After making sure the caravan had lost sight of her, she extracted Left hand from her saddle bag. 

“Which direction?” She asked as she held the severed appendage aloft. After several deep inhales the parasite indicated northeast.

“You know, instead of having to waste one hand holding me in place you could always tuck me securely in the front of your shirt. You'd have your hands free and I'd have a good vantage point.”

Clove laughed. “Yes, I'm sure being nestled between my breasts is purely suggested for my benefit huh?”

“Heh, well I had to to try!”

Although she didn't agree on his suggested place she did like his suggestion of being hand free and ended up tucking the hand into the shoulder straps of her holster. The day wore on with Left Hand giving small directional changes. The sun was merciless on the dhampire and even with her coverings she felt herself fading. Sweat rolled down her body and it began to feel harder to breath. It was as if there was a tightening vice slowly squeezing harder on her rib cage as the day wore on. 

All day the pair navigated the dunes of the wastelands The large metal debris just visible on the horizon at the caravan camp site were growing closer. When the sun hung low in the sky preparing to set the pair found themselves walking among the mechanical graveyard. 

“Remnants of the war with the OSB,” Left Hand remarked. “Some are theirs some are the Nobles. This is the shit that turned this placed into a monster filled sandbox.”

Clove didn't respond. Instead she guided Ives into the cool shadows created by the twisted metal and reached for her canteen. The blonde wiped the sweat from her brow before taking a long draft. 

“How are you doing kid?”

Clove wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I'm upright. This little side trip is definitely not welcomed. Hopefully, I can find and deal with this thing before falling into a fever coma. How are you doing without D?” She smirked. “Not turning into jerky from all this sun are you?”

“Bah! Don't avoid my question. Wait- we're close now!” the parasite exclaimed before taking another deep inhalation. “They're inside one of this machines... Just walk around a bit and I'll be able to pinpoint it.”

Clove pulled at her veil and tried to steady her breathing. The cloth could hindered her vision and she needed to maximize whatever physical superiority she had. As Ives meandered through the downed machines Clove re-checked her thermal pistol. The setting sun painted the metallic graveyard in yellows and oranges and cast strange angular shadows on the sand. 

“There!” Left Hand exclaimed. “Right there, that tall hunk of metal.”

Clove dismounted; the large steel pile stretching out above her. It was the remains of a torso from some metal man used in the wars. His head was gone as were his arms having looked to have been torn off in combat, and it leaned just slightly to the left. It stretched up above five stories from the sand. The desert had swallowed the torso half way up and Clove assumed at least another 3 stories descended into the sands. 

As she approached the torso Clove looked for insight from Left Hand. “Anything you can tell me at this point?” She knelt down in front of a small square entrance that looked to be a utility access. At one time a hatch would have covered it but it was nowhere to be seen. It looked to be the only access point to the inside. 

“They were here and they went inside,” Left hand replied. 

The blonde allowed her eyes to adjust to the drastic change in lighting before crawling through the hole. “Hm,” Clove murmured as she advanced, ducking under fallen piping. “I don’t know how they would have managed to navigate this wreck. Even with lights some of these passages are surely to narrow for the likes of Baqi.”

Clove slowly advanced down into the machine. Left hand offered his directional insight at cross roads, doors, and ladders. As they descended one, two, three stories down Clove’s breathing evened out and her sweating stopped. The darkness, coolness, and pseudo-tomb like atmosphere gave Clove temporarily relief from the effects of the sun-based illness.   
One the fourth story down from the entrance Left Hand directed Clove to a hand dug tunnel resembling something a burrowing insect would make. 

“The torso may have been the entrance but it looks like her lair is located in a different machinery. Something deeper. Clever Beast!” the parasite exclaimed.

The tunnel ended and Clove found herself stepping into a large metal paneled room. The scent of the men was stronger here. The parasite added, “The smells of the caravan man are in two sectors. One concentrated area and one longer spread out area that leads to this den.”

“Using some for defense and hoarding the others,” Clove mused as she looked around the rusted room. “Any sign of D?”

“Beyond even the hoarded men I think. Probably with the creature. He’s probably that bitch’s trophy prize, ha!”

At Left hands direction Clove walked down a long hallway that ended in an imposing looking double door. 

“The defense men are right on the other side. The others must be after the end of the corridor,” Left hand commented. “Stealth would be advisable given the situation.”

Clove didn’t know if the parasite meant her illness or the possible aggression of the men and she didn’t ask. “Do you see any ventilation or utility access?” she inquired instead and ran the hand against the metal paneling. The blonde may not be able to manipulate machinations like her counterpart but she could force open a faulty seam. 

“Here, there’s a draft! Up just a little bit. There, looks like an access for cable maintenance.”  
Clove placed the severed appendage back in her holster straps and ran her fingers over the area. Her fingertips caught on a small seam. She pulled a dagger from its holder and with the heel of her hand forced it into the seam. With a groan and some jimmying the panel swung open. 

“Can you tell how long the corridor is or how many men there are?” Clove asked as she pulled herself up and into the small space. 

“Uh, 100 yards?”

“That sounds confident…”

“I’m not omnipotent!” the parasite shot back.

“So cranky. I thought you liked me?” Clove joked as she slowly advanced forward.

“I do like you! In fact, in case D ends up dead at the end of this I’m planning for you to be my next host. Which breast do you think I’d prefer, right or left?”

Clove stifled a laugh. “Can you smell any of the men out?”

“There are 8 or 9 of them in the length of the corridor. I dunno if they’re linked to the monster. Could have heightened sense so be careful.”

“Yes,” Clove replied in a hushed voice as she belly crawled over a tall pile of wire bundles. “I am aware. Let me know if you sense anything new.”

Slowly and silently Clove crept along the narrow passage until it ended in another small hinged panel. Carefully, Clove slipped her dagger into different points along the seam and gave it a smack with her heel. When she had loosened it enough she gave it one swift smash with her foot and the panel swung open. 

She cringed as the hinges squealed in protest and then gave way sending the panel clattering to the floor below. She hopped to her feet in as ready a stance as she could muster in the confined space. Nothing happened. Cautiously, she peered into the room beyond. Her night sensitive eyes could see the rest of the men. They showed no notice of the noisy entrance but were most definitely alive. 

“Their heart rate is slowed down, almost like they’re in a deep sleep,” Clove whispered as she carefully lowered herself to the ground. The men stood at irregular intervals around the room. Their eyes were wide open but they gave no notice of the intruders. 

“Probably all having fabulous wet dreams, heh,” Left hand chuckled out. 

Thinking ahead Clove placed three small cartridges in the room. One at the door she just bypassed, one in the center of the room, and one at the only other door located at the far end. Slipping a small device from a pouch on her belt she synced all three cartridges with a detonator. 

“Pepper packets,” she explained to the parasite. “Just in case things go sideways and it calls for backup. I’d rather not have to harm these horny idiots.”

Silently, she made her way to the other side of the room where the second door was. Again she ran the hand along the paneling. 

“D’s on the other side of the door by the way,” The creature added after indicating a panel seam. 

“Just D?” Clove inquired as she began her dagger jimmying again.

“Yep. Everyone else is in here or in the other hallway. Well, everyone who made the trip. Desert took a few I think.”

Clove popped the panel and climbed inside again. This passage was shallow, only about two feet deep. She glanced above herself and noticed a vertical shaft. 

“Hm, you think that’ll take me over top of the room they’re in?” She asked the parasite.

“Most likely,” it replied, “or at least it’ll give you a better leg up on this thing instead of, you know, trying to burst through a tiny hole...”

Clove ascended up into the shaft. The passage took a turn to the right to allow access to the space above the room. Finding a thin, ill attached plating, Clove checked her gear then positioned herself to jump.

With one swift motion clove streaked down from the ceiling. She landed lightly on her feet and her head snapped up to see a pair in front of her. There stood D, his back to her and at his side whispering into his ear was a woman; an old woman. 

She was a short bow-legged thing that stood on the tips of its toes to reach D’s shoulder. One hand with thick yellowed nails rested on D’s forearm for balance. Its skin was molted in places, dimpled like an orange peel all over, and gray in color. From its head cascaded down stringy black hair that collected around its waist. It had turned at the sound of Clove’s entrance and stared in shock with its milky dead eyes at the blonde. 

“Ugh,” Left Hand commented. “Not much of a looker! I thought she’d be a little shapelier. What a shame!”

At the parasite’s insult the hag drew back its lips, revealing crocked sharp teeth and hissed. ”My corporeal form matters not vermin. For my ethereal form is eternally beautiful in all men’s third eye.”

“She means she’s only hot in dreams, ha!” Left Hand mocked.

Again the hag hissed and began to advance in a slow bow-legged steps. D began to turn as well and she could see that unlike the others the dhampire’s eye were closed. His action revealed the link between the hag and the men and Clove quickly reached for her device and pressed the button. 

“Ah,” the Hag remarked. “I see you set a little trap for my little prizes. Clever girl! So pretty too. No wonder so many of my ethereal forms resemble you to them.” As the hag continued to shamble forward D strode before her and slide his sword loose. 

Where a vain woman would have rejoiced at such news Clove said nothing. She was well aware of her physical effect on men as a female dhampire. She was viewed to be beautiful and many a man she had met had lusted after her. Still to hear it confirmed by a creature that used sex and fantasy as a weapon made her feel ill. 

Still with his eye closed, D brought his arm across his body and shot forward toward Clove. 

“D!” Clove cried out as he began to slash his blade horizontally through the air. Clove turned her head and allowed herself to fall to her knees and backbend away from the advancing blade. The air from the blade kissed her skin as it passed. Quickly she pushed herself back to her feet and spun to face D pulling her blade free as she did. She noticed his eyes were now open. Though the hag could not see the difference judging by the shriek she let out she must have felt it. 

“What? Roused so easily? How!” it shrieked. 

Clove stepped out of the way as D quickly strode towards it with his blade raised high. Launching forward he brought the long blade straight down and through the Hag’s body. Crimson fluid exploded from the transversed body. Organs slid down into a heap on the ground as the two half of the hag gave way and fell to the ground. 

“D?” Clove questioned as she slid her blade back.

Without turning to face her D asked, “How long have I been gone?”

“It’s been two full days. The others left last night during a sandstorm.”

D turned to look at her in profile. “Others? She called the other caravan men?”

“Yes,” Clove replied as she neared him. She crossed her arms and continued, “It want an explanation but it’ll have to wait. We have to get back to the surface and signal Nuri.”

D turned away again. “Can I have my hand back, please?”

“I didn’t miss you,” Left hand commented before reconnecting with the stump of D’s left arm. The slight shriveled appearance of the appendage disappeared as the tissues reconnected. 

The door to the room slid open with a groan and in tumbled Baqi along with a cloud of pepper spray. His eyes were clenched shut and puffy and his nostril dripped snot from the effects of the spray. The burly man bent over and heaved onto the floor. D took advantage of Bagi’s and the others temporary blindness to extend Left Hand. The parasite opened its maw and the clouds of powder quickly swirled into its mouth. In short order the rooms and corridor were clear. 

“What the fuck!” the large man exclaimed as he pawed at his puffy eyes. “What the fuck just happened? Where are we?!”

Clove went to the man’s side and helped him in washing his eyes out with the small canteen from her hip. “That’s all I can use on you. You’ll have to wait ‘til we are up top again. I have some water bags on Ives. Long story short you and the other men got lured out into the desert by a sexual dream hag. You all went missing last night during a sand storm.”

“Everyone?” the man bellowed while testing out his cleaned out eyes. Blinking rapidly he looked toward Clove. “Everyone went missing in the middle of a storm?”

“All the men yes. The women are under Nuri’s guidance right now. I advised them to move on toward the valley if not signaled by dawn today,” Clove replied.

D walked passed the pair. “Gather your men Baqi, we must leave this place.”

Clove and Baqi did their best to clear the men’s vision with what little water was available. Between Clove’s canteen and the water the charmed men had pilfered before starting their journey they were able to restore partial vision to everyone. Slowly, the mind fog began to lift as the group made their way toward the surface. They had no memory of traversing the labyrinthine of metal down into the creature’s lair and it was left to Clove to lead them upward. 

As she neared closer and closer to the surface Clove felt the benefits of the depth slipping away. The dhampire was acutely aware that when they reached the top not only would dawn be imminent but she would be worthlessly weak. As they neared the entrance Clove passed Baqi the signal flares and allowed the rest to pass her and exit the ruins. 

Clove sat down just inside the entrance, savoring the coolness of its darkness. Her clammy sweat was already returning, her limbs felt weak, and an occasional chill ran through her. She pulled at her hair binder and allow it to fan out messily around her. As she ran her fingers through the damp mess she looked up to D who had been the last of the group. 

“I don’t know what you were thinking- if you thought you could spare me some exertion by being silent about all this- but I want to make it very obvious that you failed miserably.” 

D knelt down before her, reaching into one of his pockets but said nothing. Silently he handed her another blood capsule. Clove took the pill, placed in into whatever was left inside her canteen, swirled it around then drank it quickly. She let her head fall back against the metal wall and pulled to loosen her collar. Her skin was pale and clammy and her cheeks were flushed. There was no denying that the dhampire did not look well at all.

“I’m sorry,” D said after a brief period of silence. He came to sit next to Clove and added, “It was my intention to handle this on my own and allow you to rest. I placed Left Hand in your things just in case there was a problem.” He looked away from the blonde. “I hadn’t anticipated what happened.” 

Clove held up her hand. “Please, I’m too tired to open up this discussion right now. Just know I think you’re a fool and if I had the strength I would slap you.”

D gave a slight smile. Although physically weak Clove did not lack any or her strong personality. “Noted…”

Clove closed her eyes and allowed a brief silence to engulf them again. “So D,” called the recently reunited parasite, “If I had to pick one which one of Clove’s breasts do you think I should live in?”

Clove’s laughter billowed out into the desert startling the confused men who milled about in the shadows of the metal ruins. Raising his arm high Baqi let loose the signal flare. Within five minutes the caravan signaled back. They were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love so much left hand action. It’s fun to have him interact solely with another person instead of with D and someone else. This was long but I felt it better to cut it off here then earlier. The next chapter might take me a longer as my chapter outlines have been altered by the length of this and the previous chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Author's Note:**

> Desert / Arabia theme for this adventure. I had to fight with myself not to add the badass fury road type grandma. I thought that if I did it would be to similar to Granny Viper (R.I.P!) especially with traveling in a caravan. Sorry for the long lead in, at least it ended with a nice fight scene. Tentatively planned to be 7-8 chapters, I Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
